Vérités et Mystères
by laliloulette
Summary: Ma première fic, c'est du Tiva, mais centré sur Ziva. Elle est envoyée en mission sous couverture, mais bientôt des vérités vont faire surface...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fic, c'est bien sûr du NCIS plus précisément du Tiva._

_Elle est presque terminée, malheureusement sur papier, je dois encore tout retaper et corriger, et n'ayant qu'un accès limité à l'ordinateur, je m'excuse d'avance si je vous fait trop attendre..._

_J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous faire souffrir en orthographe, et que ma fic vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture =D_

_Dans un parc, 6h00:_

Son téléphone sonna. Elle se maudit elle-même de ne pas l'avoir éteint, elle voulait être tranquille, au moins pendant son jogging matinal.

-Ziva David.

-Ziva, viens au NCIS tout de suite. J'ai une mission importante pour toi, annonça Gibbs. Puis il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à Ziva de répliquer.

Après être rentrée chez elle se doucher, la jeune israélienne arriva au NCIS de mauvaise humeur.

NCIS:

-Ziva, suivez-moi. On va chez la directrice, déclara son patron.

L'agent du mossad le suivit, et ils entrèrent au bureau e la directrice, sans frapper.

Jenny leva les yeux vers eux:

Ah, vous voilà. Très bien. Officier David, je vais vous confier une mission sous couverture, de la plus haute importance:

Vous allez être chargée d'approcher un homme suspecté d'avoir des liens avec une cellule terroriste. Il ne doit se douter de rien, et votre but est de le surveiller de très près sans qu'il ne découvre votre couverture, afin d'obtenir des informations sur la cellule terroriste en question. Vous vous appellerez Lisa Bridge, étudiante en biologie, à la fac. Pour l'approcher, au début, vous allez fréquenter tous les soirs le même bar que lui, il s'appelle le "Crazy Night". Votre mission commence dons dès ce soir, c'est pourquoi nous vous avons appelée si tôt, pour que vous puissiez vous préparer. L'homme s'appelle Dylan McCartney.

-Très bien, répondit-elle. J'espère ne pas échouer.

Elle prit congé et descendit à l'open-space.

Open-Space, 7h30:

En voyant arriver la belle femme, Tony ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner, comme à son habitude:

-Je me disait aussi qu'un officier du mossad ne pouvait pas arriver avec 30 minutes de retard, à part bien-sûr si elle a passé la nuit avec quelqu'un... C'est le cas? Dommage que se ne soit pas moi l'heureux élu...

-Tony, tais-toi! s'énerve Ziva. Je perds vite alliance.

-Patience, Ziva, on perd patience, répondit McGee.

-Que t'a dit la directrice? demanda l'italien.

-Je vais faire une mission sous couverture, dès ce soir.

-Intéressant, répondit DiNozzo.

Gibbs arriva à ce moment-là et mit la légendaire tape derrière la tête de son agent.

-Eh! Patron! se révolta Tony.

-Méritée! dit le boss. On n'a pas d'enquête pour le moment, à part Ziva, donc profitez-en pour faire les dossiers en retard!

Ziva eut un petit rire moqueur: Ils devaient s'occuper de la paperasserie alors qu'elle irait sur le trrain à partir de ce soir...

"Crazy Night", 20h30:

La jeune israélienne arriva dans le bar indiqué par la directrice, il se situait dans une rue parallèle à la route principale, relativement bien situé.

Elle entra, et alla commander au bar.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez? demanda la serveuse, je ne vous ai encore jamais vue. Enchantée, je m'appelle Mary.

-Lisa.

-Salut, Dylan. Je vous sers comme d'habitude? demanda Mary.

-Oui, oui, répondit l'homme.

Il avait la trentaine d'années, des cheveux courts et noirs, de magnifiques yeux. Il était vraiment très séduisant.

-Pour moi aussi, déclara Ziva.

Elle regarda l'homme qui lui sourit. L'agent se dit que c'était sûrement ce Dylan McCartney et qu'elle devait donc jouer la comédie pour le séduire. Elle pensa que ce ne serait pas trop dur de le faire, il était vraiment beau.

-Salut, jolie brune. Moi c'est Dylan McCartney, je suis informaticien,

-Lisa, je suis étudiante en biologie.

-Tu veux qu'on boive un verre ensemble?

-Volontiers. On peut aller à cette table, là-bas, un peu plus tranquille.

-Je te suis.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer à une table, un peu en retrait de l'agitation du bar.

-J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance de se bar, dit Dylan. Je viens presque chaque soir.

-Moi, c'est la première fois. mais ça m'a l'air d'un endroit bien, répondit la jeune femme, en regardant Dylan dans les yeux et lui souriant de son plus beau sourire.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, à discuter. Ziva ne savait pas tellement ce qu'on devait reprocher à cet homme, mais elle devait obéir aux ordres et le surveiller.

Open-Space, le lendemain à 7h:

-Alors? Ta soirée c'est bien passée?

-Magnifique. Dylan est vraiment très gentil, et il est vraiment très beau, Tony.

-N'oublie pas ta mission, répondit l'italien, jaloux.

Ziva lui sourit et lui fit un regard en coin. Elle avait rendez-vous ce soir à 8 heures dans le bar avec Dylan. Elle se réjouissait de cette soirée.

_Voili voilà le premier chapitre ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça me permettra de m'améliorer car comme je vous le répète c'est ma 1ère fic. J'espère que ça vous a plut!_

_J'accepte volontiers quelques reviews! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite =D_

_Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, j'ai pris note de commentaires:_

_-Luciaellana, c'est vrai que Ziva est très professionnelle... j'ai donc changé quelques éléments de ce chapitre et j'espère que ça résoudra un peu le problème..._

_Mais je tiens à vous préciser à tous que le caractère des personnages ne va pas forcément être respecté... et aussi bien sûr que NCIs ne m'appartient pas, juste l'histoire, et que je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant, mais juste du plaisir._

_Pour Tony, c'est vrai que normalement, il ne devrait pas être au courant... mais en fait pour l'histoire de Jeanne, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi les collègues ne devaient pas le savoir, il suffit qu'ils sachent tenir leurs langues devant elle..._

_Désolée donc pour les incohérences, je vais essayer de les éviter, même si je passe ma vie à me contredire..._

_Pour les autres, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ça, j'espère avoir répondu à vos questions._

_CarlyCarl, ton français est vraiment bien, juste quelques petites fautes, comparé à l'horreur que ça donnerait si j'essayerait d'écrire en anglais (ou encore pire: en allemand, la langue qui me fait le plus bosser pour l'école...)_

_Bonne lecture!_

-Prenez vos affaires, s'exclama Gibbs. On a un marine mort au centre-ville.

ils prirent tous leurs armes et leur insigne, puis entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés au parking, Gibbs lança les clés à Ziva qui s'installa au volant.

L'agent du mossad démarra, puis elle conduit, comme d'habitude, très vite et très mal...

Centre-ville, 7h30:

-McGee, informations sur la victime. DiNozzo, croquis et indices. David, déclarations.

Ziva soupira. Elle détestait prendre des dépositions, elle préférait récolter des indices. En plus, la belle femme n'était pas très douée avec les personnes en deuil, elle commettait toujours des gaffes.

-Bonjour. Je suis l'agent David, du NCIS. Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu madame...?

-Madame Juergens. C'est mon mari qui est là-bas... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est... qu'il est...

-Qu'il est mort?

La veuve éclata en sanglots. Ziva essayait de la réconforter mais s'y prenait très mal. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, heureusement que son patron arriva à ce moment et pris sa place.

La jeune israélienne retourna près du corps, où se trouvait Tony. En croisant le regard de son collègue, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Etais-ce de l'amour, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui? Elle ne le savait pas, elle était perdue, même si Tony lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là avec son beau sourire.

Quand Tony croisa le regard de sa collègue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son coeur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il en était sûr, il aimait Ziva. Il était fou amoureux d'elle.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas grand chose, répondit-il, les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'admirant toujours. Juste le couteau qui l'a poignardé. Abby trouvera sûrement des empreintes dessus.

-Personne n'a rien vu, déclara leur patron, il y a juste qui à découvert le corps de son mari vers 7 heures. Ducky?

-Cet homme est mort vers 6 heures 30 ce matin, dit le légiste. Le couteau est entré droit dans le coeur, une mort rapide. Mais bien sûr, je t'en dirai plus après avoir fait l'autopsie.

Ils mirent le corps du pauvre homme sur un brancard, avant de le rentrer dans le camion. L'équipe rentra alors au NCIS. La journée fut longue, et nos agents rentrèrent chez eux bien fatigués, sauf Ziva qui alla directement à son rendez-vous. Elle savait bien que cet homme n'était pas tout « clean », mais elle ne pouvait résister à son charme, c'était plus fort qu'elle. De toute manière, elle devait y aller pour sa mission.

"Crazy Night", 8h00:

-Dylan. Vous êtes déjà là!

-Je viens seulement d'arriver. Mais je ne manquerais jamais un dîner romantique avec une si belle femme.

Ziva rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit sourire Dylan, il était content de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Ils passèrent à nouveau une très bonne soirée. Ziva aimait beaucoup cet homme, et était étonnée qu'il puisse avoir des liens avec une cellule terroriste. Malheureusement il ne parla pas de ça, il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à "Lisa". Elle pensait qu'il faudrait aller bien plus loin pour qu'il avoue...

Dylan proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta bien sûr.

Arrivés à son appartement, Dylan embrassa fougueusement notre agent.

Mais Ziva ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin, ou en tout cas pas ce soir... C'était vrai que Dylan avait un certain charme, mais elle ne voulait en tout cas pas finir la nuit avec lui... De plus, il y avait Tony, bien qu'il avait aussi exécuté une mission dans ce genre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente trahi.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, puis se dit que après tout, c'était sa mission. Son collègue avait fait de même avec Jeanne, la jeune femme plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Dylan. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, d'un vert pétillant de malice. Elle descendit alors son regard vers les lèvres du jeune homme. Elles étaient très belles, et elle avait une forte envie de poser les siennes dessus...

Ne réfléchissant plus à sa mission, à Tony, et à tout le reste, elle mit fin à ses envies et lui rendit alors son baiser. Dylan égara se mains sous la blouse de la jeune femme, il était vraiment attiré par elle. Il commença à déboutonner la blouse, puis il l'enleva complètement. Ziva l'embrassa passionnément, puis elle l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle enleva son T-Shirt, et il la coucha sur le dos. Dylan lui fit des baiser dans le cou, descendant toujours plus bas...

Ils passèrent une magnifique nuit, même si Ziva n'était pas vraiment à l'aise: Après tout, c'était normal, car elle ne savait se qu'il l'avait poussée à céder à ses envies: cet homme là n'était qu'une mission... et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son collègue.

Etais-ce de l'amour, de penser à lui, dans les bras d'un autre? Elle se dit tout d'un coup qu'elle avait eu tort de passer la nuit avec Dylan, elle avait trahi Tony et sa mission

Elle se réveilla dans ses bras. Ils se préparèrent, mangèrent, puis partirent.

Ziva arriva au NCIS un peu en retard, ce que Tony ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer:

-Le bleu, je t'ai dit quoi l'autre jour? Un agent du Mossad n'arrive jamais en retard, sauf si elle n'a pas passé la nuit seule!

Il regarda sa collègue qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Non? Vous n'avez pas... avec Dylan? Oh la la Ziva...

-Tony, je...

-Ne me dis rien... Oh non mais là Ziva j'y crois pas!

Ziva était très gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre...

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça à Tony; elle savait qu'il était jaloux et elle n'était pas fière d'elle... Surtout qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour Tony, pas des sentiments d'amitié, mais d'amour, elle en était sûre...

Heureusement, Ziva fut sauvée par Gibbs et n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer, enfin pas pour le moment...

-Tous chez Abby! appela leur patron depuis son bureau.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et descendirent. La jeun femme n'osait pas regarder son collègue dans les yeux et elle évitait sans cesse son regard...

_C'est assez stressant de savoir qu'on est lu et d'essayer de faire au maximum pour répondre aux attentes de chacun... désolée donc si ce chapitre vous a déplut! =(_

_Je vais arrêter de commenter, car bientôt mes commentaires seront plus longs que le chapitre lui-même ^^'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau chapitre!_

_Je suis toujours aussi désolée de vous faire attendre autant, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire en plus de l'école et des leçons, et certaines passent en priorité... en plus je n'y comprend pas grand chose à ce site (enfin plutôt à l'anglais...). Heureusement, avis aux débutants comme moi qui n'y pigent rien, il existe un sit qui explique TOUT! il s'agit de , mode d'emploi... (dsl je ne peux pas mettre l'adresse, il y a tabou sur ce site...). Je recommande vivement ce site! ^^_

_J'aimerais vous remercier de me lire, de poster des commentaires et de critiquer. Je trouve que vous avez complètement raison, tous, et je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de cette fic (en tout cas du début...) J'espère juste ne pas décevoir certains, par exemple à cause des caractères qui ne sont pas DU TOUT respectés... et aussi aux incohérences._

_Bon je vais arrêter avec mes blas-blas inutiles et vous laisser lire ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture! =D_

Abby avait ses habituelles tresses hautes, qui lui allaient si bien. Elle avait, comme tout le temps, des habits plus qu'extravagants, ce qui fit sourire Gibbs.

Elle ne les entendit pas arriver, il y avait de la musique, et elle sursauta quand son patron lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Oh! Gibbs c'est toi!

-Tu ne pouvais pas nous entendre, avec tout ce brouhaha! C'est inhumain!

-Désolée.

La jeune gothique baissa la musique, puis se tourna vers l'équipe. un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant qu'on peut parler sans hurler, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Abs?

-Des empreintes, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à taper sur son clavier.

Une photo d'une jeune femme s'afficha à l'écran. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, elle était très belle.

-Voilà Cathy Juergens, repris notre scientifique. C'est la fille de Mme Juergens.

-Elle aurait donc tué son père? résuma McGee.

-Pas exactement. Son père est mort en Irak quand la petite avait 7 ans. Elle a vécu seule avec sa mère, jusqu'à que celle-ci se remarie, il y a un an.

-Donc, elle n'a pas supporté son beau-père et a décidé de s'en débarrasser, constata le bleu.

-Exact! s'exclama Abby.

-DiNozzo, McGee, allez me la chercher. David, faites des recherches, épluchez ses contes en banque, ses cartes de crédit, qu'on puisse savoir si elle a un complice.

Les agent s'exécutèrent. Tony et McGee descendirent au parking, et l'italien démarra.

Sur le trajet, 8h30:

Tony était inquiet pour sa collègue. Il essaya de se changer les idées, de se concentrer sur la route, mais rien n'y fit. Finalement, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Ziva est... plus... enfin je sais pas, mais différent?

-Oui... c'est possible. Elle a beaucoup changé après la Somalie, et encore plus depuis ces histoires avec le Damoclès... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas, mais maintenant elle est toujours sur ses gardes, elle s'énerve pour un rien et est facilement irritable...

-Oui, je trouve aussi!

Il cessèrent de penser à elle et parlèrent plutôt d'un certain film qui était passé à la télévision le soir d'avant, bien que Timothy n'y connaisse rien.

Arrivés devant l'appartement de leur principale suspecte, ils se parquèrent.

McGee sonna et la jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour. Je peux vous aider?

-Nous sommes du NCIS, enchantés.

-Oh... vous venez à cause de ce qu'y est arrivé à mon beau-père? Ma mère m'a appelée hier soir.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Nous voudrions juste que vous nous suiviez pour qu'on vous pose quelques questions.

-C'est d'accord, je vous suis.

Nos deux agents rentrèrent au NCIS, et firent entrer la suspecte dans une salle d'interrogatoire en lui disant d'attendre juste une dizaine de minutes.

-Patron, on l'a ramenée. Tu te charges de l'interroger?

-Oui, avec Ziva.

Ziva le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Mais... Gibbs, vous savez très bien que je n'arrive pas à...

-Il n'y a pas à discuter, il faut apprendre dans la vie. Je ne dirai rien et vous laisserai faire, pour voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller.

Il emmena Ziva dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et s'appuya contre un mur au fond, pendant que Ziva, anxieuse, s'asseyait en face de Cathy Juergens. Cette dernière la regarda. elle fixa son étoile de David, puis tourna son regard vers le visage de la jeune israélienne, en la regardant avec dégoût et mépris. Ziva n'en était pas plus à l'aise, elle aurait voulu que Gibbs intervienne, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la cas.

-Vous êtes bien Cathy Juergens, fille de ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre beau-père?

-Vous insinuez là que je l'aurais poignardé?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça!

-Et vous pensez que je vais tout vous avouer? Ce n'est pas une sale juive comme vous qui va me faire la loi et me mettre en prison, je vous le garantit.

Elle n'avait pas hurlé, ni haussé le ton en disait ça, mais le mépris dans la voix et ses paroles eurent autant d'effet sur Ziva qu'un coup de couteau dans le coeur. La jeune femme pris son étoile dans la main, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et était complètement déstabilisée.

Voyant cela, Gibbs s'approcha d'elle et lui dit de sortir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres de colère contre cette antisémiste, et criminelle, elle en était sûre. Un innocent n'aurait pas réagit de cette manière.

Cathy Juergens ricana quand elle vit l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur la jeune femme.

Gibbs continua l'interrogatoire.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, McGee, DiNozzo et Ducky avaient tout vu. Ils étaient sincèrement désolés pour leur collègue, et Ducky conseilla à Tony d'aller la consoler.

L'italien sortit de la salle, et trouva Ziva assise parterre dans le couloir.

-Ziva? Ça va?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tony.

-Au contraire, je m'inquiète pour toi. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, tu sais très bien que personne dans l'équipe ne pense ça de toi.

-Je le sais. Pour la dernière fois, Anthony DiNozzo, LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!

-Hé zen! Calme-toi! Tu es très irritable ces derniers temps!

-C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas quoi penser...

-Dis-moi tout. Pourquoi réagis-tu toujours violemment? Tu sais, on ne va pas te faire de mal, encore moins moi!

-Parce que... Je crois que je t'aime Tony!

Tony resta comme hypnotisé. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient les mêmes sentiments l'un de l'autre...

Voyant que la jeune femme éclatait en sanglots, il l'embrassa passionnément et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

-Ne pleure pas... Tu vois, tout va bien, tant qu'on s'aime!

-Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je suis juive, que je fait partie du mossad, qu'il y a Gibbs, qu'il y a la règle n°12, qu'il y a ma mission avec Dylan, que j'ai peur de m'établir, et surtout que j'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau.

-Et que je t'aime!

-J'ai déjà assez souffert dans ma vie, je ne veux pas de ça en plus. Je crois qu'il faut... qu'il faut que je réfléchisse...

-Réfléchis autant que tu le veux, nous avons tout notre temps. Sache juste que quelque soit ta décision, je l'accepterais, et que j'essayerai toujours de ne pas te faire souffrir.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais elle se retira. Mais d'un seul coup, répondant à ses envies, la jeune femme l'embrassa encore fougueusement, puis partit en pleurant aux toilettes des femmes. Elle voulait se cacher. Ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux deux, ils étaient trop différents, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Voyant que Tony revenait les yeus complètement exorbités, Ducky lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il demanda cette fois où était allée Ziva, puis se rendit dans les toilettes.

Il toqua timidement à la porte, puis entra et se dirigea vers l'israélienne, qui était assise contre un mur, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ziva?

-C'est... c'est Tony...

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il avec Tony?

Voyant que la jeune femme éclata en sanglots, il préféra ne pas attendre la réponse et la prit dans ses bras. Il irait parler à Tony après...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Ziva sécha ses larmes et ils se rendirent à l'open-space.

x_x je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de mes premiers chapitres... mais si ça vous a plu ou alors que vous souhaiter critiquer, clliquez sur le petit bouton "review"! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Je voudrais vous remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ainsi que ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes. Malheureusement, ces derniers n'ont pas dûs être satisfaits de justement n'avoir aucune alerte, vu la lenteur à laquelle je publie mes chapitre. J'en suis sincèrement désolée._

_Luiciaellana: Je suis profondément touchée que tu aies pris la peine de me lire, car j'avais déjà lu tes nombreuses fics, qui pour la plupart m'ont laissée sans voix. Effectivement tu avais deviné juste, disons que je suis assez jeune puisque j'aurai mes 14 ans en avril! Je te remercie de tes encouragements et je profite pour te dire que j'adore tes fictions!_

_Avec tout ça je vous laisse, bonne lectue! ;D (adieu, mon amour propre... maintenant que je relis ces chapitres, j'ai de plus en plus honte de moi... j'espère ne pas me tromper en disant que ceux que j'ai récemment écrits sont meilleurs!)._

Gibbs, DiNozzo et McGee les regardèrent, voyant Ducky sourire et tenir la main de Ziva, et Ziva qui semblait bouleversée et avait sûrement beaucoup pleuré.

Ducky rompit le silence:

-Ça va mieux.

-Notre suspecte a avoué les crimes, elle va droit à la prison, dit Gibbs. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, à demain!

Tous prirent leurs affairent et partirent, mais Ducky retenu Tony.

-Que c'est-il passé avant dans le couloir? Ziva a l'air bouleversée...

Tony raconta tout au docteur, il lui répéta tout ce qu'avait dit sa collègue, et Ducky conseilla à notre italien d'aller parler à Ziva dès ce soir, puis ils partirent les deux.

Appartement de Ziva David, 20h30:

-On sonna à la porte, et Ziva, énervée, alla ouvrir. C'était Tony.

-Il faut qu'on parle, pour tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer sur le canapé, Ziva le regardant, toujours plantée à l'entrée.

-Tony, je n'ai pas envie de... commença la jeune femme, mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone, et alla répondre.

C'était Dylan.

-Salut beauté!

-Salut, Dylan.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venue à notre rendez-vous? Tu va me laisser tomber, après la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble? Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu appeler plus tôt, mais j'ai appris la mort d'un ami... Il s'appelait Saleem Ulman.

En fait, Ziva avait complètement oublié sa mission sous couverture. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle entendit le nom de Saleem, ce salaud de terroriste qui l'avait torturée pendant des mois... Alors Dylan avait des liens avec cette cellule terroriste? Elle enrageait contre Gibbs et le directeur qui le savaient sûrement déjà depuis longtemps... Mais elle repris son calme, elle était sous couverture. Elle commença donc à s'expliquer, mais on sonna à la porte. Elle dit à Dylan qu'elle allait rappeler après, et qu'elle devait y aller.

La belle israélienne raccrocha, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit avec stupeur Dylan, en train de raccrocher son téléphone portable. Il l'avait appelée depuis devant chez elle!

-Surprise! Et regarde ce que j'ai amené...

Il cachait effectivement quelque chose derrière son dos, mais quand il le prit, Ziva vit que ce n'étaient pas des fleurs, ni des chocolats, mais un pistolet.

-J'ai vu ce matin ta plaque d'agent fédéral, quand tu dormais encore. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu était en fait sous couverture... Mais tu ne trouveras rien sur moi, car je vais te tuer maintenant!

Tony, lui, observait la scène, l'arme à la main. Dylan ne l'avait pas vu, et c'était tant mieux...

Dylan reprit la parole:

-De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance, tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote qui sais à peine se servir d'une arme, je pense!

-Tu connaissais donc ce Saleem Ulman!

-Non! Ne me dis pas que... Saleem m'avait dit qu'il avait torturé une femme durant cet été, mais pas qu'elle était aussi belle... C'est toi, cette femme? Sûrement... Les cicatrices dans ton dos viennent de là-bas, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Mais de toute manière, c'est trop tard pour te sauver!

Il appuya sur la gâchette au même moment que Tony.

Le coup de feu résonna aux oreilles de l'italien, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter cette balle, qui allait droit sur Ziva...

Dylan s'écroula en même temps qu', DiNozzo et McGee les regardèrent, voyant Ducky sourire et tenir la main de Ziva, et Ziva qui semblait bouleversée et avait sûrement beaucoup pleuré.

Ducky rompit le silence:

-Ça va mieux.

-Notre suspecte a avoué les crimes, elle va droit à la prison, dit Gibbs. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, à demain!

Tous prirent leurs affairent et partirent, mais Ducky retenu Tony.

-Que c'est-il passé avant dans le couloir? Ziva a l'air bouleversée...

Tony raconta tout au docteur, il lui répéta tout ce qu'avait dit sa collègue, et Ducky conseilla à notre italien d'aller parler à Ziva dès ce soir, puis ils partirent les deux.

Appartement de Ziva David, 20h30:

-On sonna à la porte, et Ziva, énervée, alla ouvrir. C'était Tony.

-Il faut qu'on parle, pour tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer sur le canapé, Ziva le regardant, toujours plantée à l'entrée.

-Tony, je n'ai pas envie de... commença la jeune femme, mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone, et alla répondre.

C'était Dylan.

-Salut beauté!

-Salut, Dylan.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venue à notre rendez-vous? Tu va me laisser tomber, après la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble? Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu appeler plus tôt, mais j'ai appris la mort d'un ami... Il s'appelait Saleem Ulman.

En fait, Ziva avait complètement oublié sa mission sous couverture. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle entendit le nom de Saleem, ce salaud de terroriste qui l'avait torturée pendant des mois... Alors Dylan avait des liens avec cette cellule terroriste? Elle enrageait contre Gibbs et le directeur qui le savaient sûrement déjà depuis longtemps... Mais elle repris son calme, elle était sous couverture. Elle commença donc à s'expliquer, mais on sonna à la porte. Elle dit à Dylan qu'elle allait rappeler après, et qu'elle devait y aller.

La belle israélienne raccrocha, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit avec stupeur Dylan, en train de raccrocher son téléphone portable. Il l'avait appelée depuis devant chez elle!

-Surprise! Et regarde ce que j'ai amené...

Il cachait effectivement quelque chose derrière son dos, mais quand il le prit, Ziva vit que ce n'étaient pas des fleurs, ni des chocolats, mais un pistolet.

-J'ai vu ce matin ta plaque d'agent fédéral, quand tu dormais encore. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu était en fait sous couverture... Mais tu ne trouveras rien sur moi, car je vais te tuer maintenant!

Tony, lui, observait la scène, l'arme à la main. Dylan ne l'avait pas vu, et c'était tant mieux...

Dylan reprit la parole:

-De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance, tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote qui sais à peine se servir d'une arme, je pense!

-Tu connaissais donc ce Saleem Ulman!

-Non! Ne me dis pas que... Saleem m'avait dit qu'il avait torturé une femme durant cet été, mais pas qu'elle était aussi belle... C'est toi, cette femme? Sûrement... Les cicatrices dans ton dos viennent de là-bas, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Mais de toute manière, c'est trop tard pour te sauver!

Il appuya sur la gâchette au même moment que Tony.

Le coup de feu résonna aux oreilles de l'italien, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter cette balle, qui allait droit sur Ziva...

Dylan s'écroula en même temps qu'elle.

MOUAHAHAHAHA! Désolée, mais j'adore vous laisser du suspens... Bon en général (pour l'instant) cette fic se déroule assez bien, et pour faire bonne figure la fin ne sera pas trop triste. Mais je vous averti à l'avance, si je publie un jour une autre fic, que je déteste les happy-ends... (je suis terrible, eh oui!). Je pense plutôt à des défis du genre écrire une petite histoire avec tel ou tel personnage mort, ou qui finisse comme ceci ou cela... A bientôt j'espère! =D


	5. Chapter 5

_Vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente. Je dois avouer que j'avais plein de choses à faire et que ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête mais je suis entièrement responsable..._

_bref comme d'habitude, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il était mort, mais pas elle...

La balle que le terroriste avait tirée était entrée dans le bras gauche de Ziva, mais elle était bel et bien vivante.

Tony appela un ambulance, puis téléphona à Gibbs pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A l'hôpital, 21h30:

Ziva était endormie dans son lit, l'opération c'était très bien passée.

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie à son chevet.

-Elle va mieux? demanda Ducky.

-Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Mais Tony, il c'est passé quoi exactement? Je croyais qu'elle avait une couverture sûre.

-Abby, je te l'ai déjà dis, il a trouvé son insigne quand elle dormait encore. C'était un homme de Saleem.

Toute l'équipe le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Bah visiblement, vous n'étiez pas au courant...

Un médecin arriva, il contrôla son pouls et les machines, puis dit:

-Elle n'est pas encore consciente, mais elle se réveillera bientôt.

-Tout va bien, docteur?

-Oui, elle va parfaitement s'en remettre. Mais faites attention à ne pas la blesser d'avantage, elle est vraiment très fagile. Elle a d'énormes cicatrices dans le dos, elles n'étaient pas guéries et nous avons dû lui faire quelques points de suture.

-Des cicatrices?

-Oui, vous ne saviez pas? Regardez.

Le médecin pencha un peu la jeune femme en avant pour dégager son dos, puis remonta son haut jusqu'à la nuque.

L'affreux spectacle qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux en aurait donné la nausée à plus d'un:

Son dos était maculé de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines étaient vraiment énormes, lui traversaient tout le dos,et avaient l'air très profondes.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais visiblement, votre collègue ne menait pas une vie facile.

Il recoucha Ziva qui gémit légèrement dans son sommeil.

Le médecin partit, puis l'équipe se concerta.

-Le bleu, Ziva t'avais parlé de ça, toi? Ou toi, Ducky? Tu es médecin, tu aurais pu lui faire ces sutures!

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, Anthony. Ziva est très mystérieuse...

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant 5 minutes, puis, brusquement, Ziva ouvrit les yeux.

-Hey! Salut princesse, tu nous a fait peur!

-T... Tony? C'est bien toi?

-Je suis bien là, c'est moi, l'agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo.

Le médecin s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à l'examiner.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Mal de tête? Nausées?

-Un léger mal de tête, mais ça va passer, merci.

-Alors on va vous garder un moment en observation, mais vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain matin.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Ziva seule avec ses collègues.

- Que c'est-il passé, Ziva? interrogea Gibbs.

-Dylan est venu chez moi hier soir et...

-DiNozzo nous l'a déjà raconté. Que c'est-il passé en Somalie? la coupa son patron.

Ziva était complètement déboussolée. La jeune femme ne se doutait pas que ses collègues avaient vu ses terribles cicatrices, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet épisode de sa vie réapparaissait maintenant.

-Je... Vous savez déjà tout... Je vous ai déjà raconté... Il n'y a rien de plus.

Ses collègues laissèrent Ziva seule, et partirent parler dans la salle d'attente.

-Alors personne n'était au courant? Pour les cicatrices?

-Tony, on t'a déjà dit qu'on ne savait pas!

-Elles m'ont l'air profondes, et d'avis de médecin, je dirais que c'est le résultat de torture... Ça me rappelle un cas, en 1986, il avait développé de curieuses marques...

-Ducky, ça n'a rien à voir, coupa Abby.

-Je pense qu'elle finira par tout nous révéler. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, ajouta le docteur., en regardant Tony dans les yeux.

Du temps... Décidément, il fallait à Ziva beaucoup de temps, pensait l'italien. Il n'avait pas eu de réponses à ses questions, et il espérait en avoir bientôt... Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, et la jeune israélienne tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tony, je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ziva. Je ne veux pas que tu me le racontes si tu n'a pas envie.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Tony. Désolée pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien, ma belle. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Tony.

L'italien l'embrassa passionnément, et elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'un baiser puisse être aussi amoureux...Mais Ziva était pleine de doutes et de remords, et quand Tony voulu l''embrasser de nouveau, elle se dégagea. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête...

Derrière la porte, leurs collègues avaient voulu rejoindre Tony et virent cette scène par la vitre.

-Hem... Patron? On entre quand même?

-Le bleu, arrête de poser des questions stupides. Bien sûr qu'on rentre.

-Mais c'était parce que... Leur intimité...

-Ziva ne c'est pas laissé faire, visiblement elle ne veut pas ça. C'est pas comme si elle était restée.

McGee ne comprenait pas les paroles de son patron, mais il lui semblait être le seul:

Ducky et Abby avaient un sourire rayonnant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et Tony se tourna vers eux, gêné. Ziva au contraire était très calme, et même amusée de la situation. Gibbs mit une tape légendaire derrière la tête de son agent, puis il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Ziva, nous on rentre au NCIS. On vous revoit demain matin!

-D'accord, à demain!

Toute l'équipe partit, sauf DiNozzo qui resta auprès de Ziva, qui éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Non rien, c'est juste ta tête quand ils sont entrés!

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Et pourquoi tu t'es dégagée, avant? Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Ziva arrêta brusquement de rire et reprit son sérieux.

-C'est que... Je ne crois pas être prête Tony... Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une relation comme ça maintenant!

-Il faudrait que tu saches ce que tu veux!

-Tony, calme-toi. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça.

L'italien embrassa la belle femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire. En voyant ça, Tony continua de la couvrir de baisers dans le cou, il descendit un peu plus, et Ziva riait. Puis il partit, il devait rentrer au NCIS, il savait que Gibbs allait lui passer un savon pour ce qu'il c'était passé avant.

Ziva regarda partir l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle en était maintenant sûre. Le son de sa voix, ses blagues, ses baisers, son sourire séduisant... Oui, c'était bien cet homme là son âme-soeur.

* * *

Voilà. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon... j'espère m'améliorer! (hum).

En attendant, n'oubliez pas: j'apprécie les reviews! pour la moindre critique ou commentaire, tant que c'est justifié... ^^


End file.
